Kaband'rha
An Orion infiltrator of Starfleet. Altered to look like a human and trained to carry out assignments for the Orion Syndicate. Personal History Kaband'rha was born on the planet Orion and cast asside by her parents, since her appearance did not conform with that of 'normal' Orion females. Sold to the slave trader Keja'moc Slon, she grew up horded together with other females kept for such purposes. However, she did not develop normally and by the time she was 12, she was still a 'flat-chested stick', as Alsan Besar, the accountant of Keja'moc, used to call her. Keja'moc had her checked out by a doctor, who confirmed that she had some abnormalities in her DNA, calling her 'a strange and unusual mutation of our species'. The slave trader recognized that Kaband'rha would never be able to be sold for any amount of money and, after the urging of Aslan, decided to rid himself of the malformed little girl. Aslan told his boss, he would discreetly get rid of her by taking her out in the woods and killing her. But he actually had other things in mind with the young girl. After taking her away from before Keja'moc, Aslan Besar brought Kaband'rha to an uprising operative of the Orion Syndicate named D'amariah Krotell. She fed and cared for Kaband'rha for several years, having her perform household duties for her as a 'payment'. Some years later, D'amariah developed a scheme to infiltrate Starfleet and persuaded Kaband'rha to be genetically altered to look like a human female, Safa Starstone. D'amariah promised Kaband'rha a normal Orion body after her assignment was completed. She had a team of unscrupulous doctors at her disposal that performed the alteration and also enhanced Kaband'rha's abilities of sight and hearing. They also left her natural Orion pheromones intact, but made it possible for her to activate those glands at will, while leaving them deactivated at other times; a handy tool for her spying efforts. After putting Kaband'rha though months of rigorous training, the Orion Syndicate operative waited for just the perfect moment to carry out the switch. And on SD 0003.13, D'amariah's cohords assaulted the civilian Yacht 'Sojourn' while on a cruise into Klingon territory, enslaving most of the crew and killing those who dared to stand in their way. They switched the fake Safa (Kaband'rha) for the real one, mading it look like she had been in the Dilithium control room when the outlaws disabled the propulsion systems, causing an overload on the Dilithium crystals, and effecting a lock-down on the room, flooding it with radiation. It was set up like she had survived but received severe injuries to her cerebral cortex, due to prolonged exposure to high radiation levels while locked in the room. This supposedly caused her to suffered acute damage to her neural pathways. The disruption of those passages was a cover-up explanation why her short-term memory from the attack onward had been erased and her long-term memory had been very badly scambled, leaving her recollection of her past incomplete. It also served as a cover-up for the abnormal DNA readings that some doctors would inadvertently discover throughout her 7 years infiltration of Starfleet. After Safa (Kaband'rha) had been found on the 'Sojourn' by a Starfleet Science vessel, the USS Pacifica, she received news that she was apparently the only survivor of the attack. Noone else had been found on the ship, leading authorities to believe that the rest of the crew and the passengers had been abducted, possibly for being used in slave trading. Safa (Kaband'rha) carried out the scheme by acted as if the radiation incident and the loss of her parents had left her very disturbed and mentally unstable. She pretended to mourn their loss for a long time, until she decided to take the investigating SF Officer's advice to apply to the Academy, giving her the perfect reason to start her inflitration of Starfleet. She applied and was accepted soon after. Starfleet History Although Safa (Kaband'rha) was academically excelling at the Academy and a valued Officer on her first station, the USS Apache, she acted as if she had mental setbacks because of the ordeal on the 'Sojourn', until an incident landed her at Starfleet Medical for treatment and counseling. Starfleet Academy Cadet Starstone (Kaband'rha) was admitted to Starfleet Academy at the ripe age of 20, after recovering from the attack on her parents' Yacht 'Sojourn'. She had impressed the SF Officers conducting the investigation into the incident so much with her skills and knowledge, they suggested for her to apply to the Academy. She declared she had felt it would be a good decision to make, since it would give her a chance to hone her skills and keep herself occupied. She showed exceptional abilities in various areas and graduated with honors in all classes. Not long after graduation, Ensign Starstone (Kaband'rha) was posted on the Sovereign Class vessel USS Apache. USS Apache Safa (Kaband'rha) showed her determination, skills, and knowledge in serving her CO with dependability. However, for officially undisclosed reasons she ended up in a fight with a fellow crew member (unjuring him severely during the initial fight), was relieved from active duty, and eventually removed from her post on the Apache. The crew member she had assaulted had actually found out that Kaband'rha was not who she pretended to be and confronted her, threatening to expose her. After he had been released from sickbay a couple of days after the fight, he turned up dead at the bottom of the warp core assembly, presumably having tripped and fallen over the railing. However, in reality, Kaband'rha had elimintated the threat to her assignment. She was never found out. Starbase Everest After several months of treatments and counseling at SF Medical, Ensign Starstone (Kaband'rha) was released and restored to active duty. Shortly after, she was posted on Starbase Everest, since they were in need of an Operations Officer. Starfleet Command agreed with SF Medical that the different atmosphere on a stationary post would be a good change for her. At the time of her posting to SB Everest, she was described as 'stable and composed' by SF Medical's Chief Counselor Dr. Abram Varrik, whom she had manipulated with her pheromones just as so many other doctors before that. Not long into her stay at the SB, Safa (Kaband'rha) attempted to blow up the Federation facility, sabotaging the reactor by overloading the core, with the access code she had acquired from Lt. Tarkin. She was caught trying to leave the SB via the Iconian transporter on Pyra G, but the access code she had obtained from Cpt. Berman sounded an alarm. She was held in a special SFI medical room, managed to escape later on, and was killed attempting to leave the SB. Her remains were retrieved from the bottom of the Turbolift shaft and it was confirmed that she was not Terran, but indeed Orion. The SFI investigators also found a bio-neural gel-like recording device connected to her optical nerve. Much of the information found on it served as evidence to her manipulations and was being used to identify Syndicate operatives she had contact with. Additional Information Kaband'rha was physically very strong for her size and highly lethal. Through her training as an infiltrator and assissin, she was a formidable oponent in hand-to-hand combat, even for those much larger in size. Being highly intelligent, she was able to pass SF Academy without problems and became quite knowledgeable in several fields of SF operations and technology. If she was able to pass this information on to the Orion Syndicate or not remains to be seen. Although very loyal to the Syndicate's cause and her superior, D'amariah, whom she saw almost as a mother figure, Kaband'rha developed a weakness. Through her physical contact with Lt. Tarkin, subconsciously manipulating him and using him to gain access to vital station systems, she found that not all men were as ruthless and unloving as Orion males. She began enjoying the attention and kindness shown to her by the Lieutenant and began questioning her desires in life. However, her loyalties to D'amariah eventually won out, and she rejected the possible change Lt. Tarkin had evoked in her and attempted to finish her assignment for the Syndicate, sabotaging the SB. See Also (Listed in alphabetic order.) * Alex Tarkin Kaband'rha Kaband'rha